


First Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Les Mis Christmas Drabbles [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Gen, Little Cosette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean makes sure Cosette's first real Christmas is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!!! I'm surprised I've managed to get more than one of these done, wow. So I tried to make something really cute again, and I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy it! uvu

For the first few years of her life, Cosette didn't have a real Christmas. The Thernadiers would get little dolls for Eponine and Azelma, but Cosette never got any gifts. They made her clean up afterwards, they even made her drag the little tree outside on her own a few times.

The first time Cosette got to have a real Christmas, Valjean made sure it was special. He took her to the tree farm and let her sit on his shoulders and touch the tops of the trees. They picked one out together and Valjean easily carried it back home. They crafted little ornaments together, and Valjean showed Cosette how to string popcorn together. When it came time to put the star on top of the tree, he lifted her up so that she could place it herself.

Valjean made cocoa and they sat by the fire place, and he told her stories about Santa and Rudolf and Frosty, and all those other Christmas characters she'd never gotten to hear about. He told her about the religious side of the holiday, too, of course. Cosette was fascinated by all of it.

They baked sugar cookies. Some of them, they split and ate together, but Cosette said they needed to save some for Santa, too. They set out a plate of them with milk, as well a bowl of water and a carrot for the reindeer.

Valjean didn't have a lot of money, so he couldn't buy her tons of gifts, but he did his best. Once she had fallen asleep on Christmas eve, he snuck out quietly and went to the store. He returned with some chocolates for her little stocking, and a new dress. He place the carefully folded dress into a small box and wrapped it in bright wrapping paper with a pretty bow.

When Cosette woke up on Christmas morning, Valjean had already made breakfast for both of them, along with more hot cocoa. They ate first, Cosette talked excitedly about how she noticed the food they'd left out was no longer there, so Santa must've come.

Valjean smiled and asked her if she'd like to see if Santa left her anything under the tree. Cosette practically leaped from her seat and ran into the living room. Valjean followed, almost as excitedly. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

Cosette went to her stocking first. As soon as she opened the chocolates, she offered one to Valjean. He insisted that she save them for herself, though, and she accepted that, but left the box on the table and told him to please take one if he changed his mind.

With that, she moved on to the big box underneath the tree. She unwrapped it carefully, gently pulling the bow off and using the ribbon to tie up her hair. She undid the wrapping paper from the sides, she thought it was pretty and didn't want to tear it. When the box was finally out, she opened it quickly and lifted the dress up by the sleeves.

She loved it. It was blue, and had long sleeves. The skirt was ruffly and the shoulders were slightly puffy. Cosette cried out in joy, jumped up and down, and then asked if she could try it on.

Valjean let her go to her room and change into her new dress. Afterwards, she came running back down and jumped into his lap, giving him a big hug. He'd given her the best first Christmas ever.


End file.
